1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle state sensing system and a vehicle state sensing method for sensing a moving state of a vehicle based on image data of an image, which is captured through an on-vehicle camera.
2. Description of Related Art
one previously proposed system recognizes a physical state (e.g., a curvature, a width) of a road lane, along which a vehicle is traveling, based on image data of an image, which is captured by, for example, an on-vehicle camera (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H09-263200). When the vehicle approaches a curve of the road lane at an excessively high speed, the system determines a possibility of moving out of the road lane based on the recognized result.
In the above system, the surface of the road lane, i.e., the state of the surrounding environment around the traveling vehicle is sensed based on the image data of the image, which is captured by the on-vehicle camera. However, there has not been proposed a system, which determines a moving state of the vehicle (e.g., a momentum of translational movement of the vehicle) based on the image data of the image, which is captured by the on-vehicle camera.